TBS Kenshin & Kaoru, take II
by Chelsea Deanne
Summary: Blanket Scenario! Kenshin & Kaoru, more romantic than funny but still not a serious fic.


Kenshin looked down at the object held in his hands.

"Ano... Kaoru-dono, I could only find one blanket de gozaru." he muttered apologetically.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she listened to the wind howling around the cabin. "Great. NOW what are we going to do?"

Wordlessly, Kenshin held the blanket out to her.

Kaoru stared at it in shock. "You don't really mean…"

He continued the silent offer.

"But you'll freeze!"

Kenshin looked up at her and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be all right, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru shook her head at him. "It wouldn't be fair, especially since it's my fault we got into this situation in the first place. You take it."

"You know I would never allow that, Kaoru-dono."

She knew, and that knowledge was both sweet and infuriating.

"So what option does that leave us? Share?" A faint blush crept onto Kaoru's cheeks.

"That would seem to be the best choice, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin watched as her blush deepened. He tried to think of a way to make her feel more at ease, and settled for unfolding the blanket. He briefly wondered what he could do to make himself feel more at ease as well.

When the blanket was spread out, he stood to the side so Kaoru could enter first. Yet she remained where she was, looking at the blanket in apprehension.

"It's just for one night, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin tried to sound soothing, and hoped it was working.

It seemed to, as Kaoru walked up to the blanket and, biting her lower lip, nervously slid underneath. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and slipped in beside her.

They lay like that for some time, back to back without contact, the tension of the situation virtually tangible. Finally, Kenshin felt Kaoru begin to relax as she tried to find a more comfortable position on the hard floor. He concentrated on forcing his body to do the same.

He had almost succeeded when he felt a light shiver.

"Kaoru-dono, daijobu de gozaru?" He asked, concerned, inclining his head in her direction.

"I'm all right, Kenshin, it's just…" she shivered again, trying to tuck the blanket under her head "It feels like I'm sleeping on a block of ice. I guess I'm just used to a futon and pillow." She finished with a hollow chuckle. "I'll be fine."

"But not very comfortable." Kenshin sighed unhappily as he fingered the blanket. _I might be able to… it's probably big enough…_

"Being comfortable isn't really the issue at this point…" Kaoru continued, unaware he wasn't paying attention to her.

_It will work… but will she mind…_

"…we should just be grateful there actually WAS a blanket…"

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Huh?" She was a bit startled by Kenshin's interruption. _He never interrupts me._ She thought to herself. _Well… almost never._

"I have an idea, de gozaru. If you agree to it, of course." He said softly, discreetly tucking the far side of the blanket under him as he turned towards her.

"Well, I suppose it'll be all right. As long as it doesn't involve only one of us getting the blanket because we've already gone through… Kenshin!"

Kaoru's speech was cut short as she felt Kenshin's arm slip under her shoulders, and the other grasp her waist. Too shocked to speak, much less move, she offered no resistance as Kenshin pulled her towards him, on top of him, and finally over him in a single, fluid motion. _What is he…?_ Continuing the motion Kenshin then rolled over Kaoru, careful not to put any weight on her. He lay on his side, watching her as she looked up at the ceiling in shock.

"Is that better, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru blinked at that. It seemed to be an honest question, nothing sarcastic or improper about it at all. _Well,_ she thought to herself, blushing _I wouldn't really call his actions proper either. But why did he…_

Kaoru quickly took stock of the situation. She was currently very close to Kenshin… _Baka! The other situation! _She silently reprimanded herself.

Actually, she WAS more comfortable. Their earlier… roll… had trapped a portion of the blanket beneath them, forming a sleeping-bag type of arrangement. Kenshin was currently spreading the rest of the blanket over them with his free arm. _Wait a minute… his free arm?_ A quick check revealed the other arm to be pinned beneath her head.

"Kaoru-dono?" His voice was soft, questioning, and slightly concerned.

Kaoru chuckled inwardly. _Well I did ask for a futon and pillow. I should have known Kenshin would find a way to provide them._ She frowned slightly as she felt the cold air creeping in between the edges of the blanket. Something would definitely have to be done about that.

Kenshin was getting increasingly worried.

Not knowing just what to say about his idea he had just gone ahead and done it, trusting that if Kaoru was opposed to it she would let him know. After all, she wasn't one to keep her opinions to herself. Her unresponsiveness disturbed him.

But it was her frown that alarmed him the most. _Is she angry with me? Because of what I've done? Or perhaps because I didn't tell her about it beforehand? Oroo… what if she thinks I'm trying to…_ he gulped _take advantage of the situation?_

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked again, hesitant and even more concerned than before.

At this point Kaoru turned away from him, her frown increasing as she tried to figure out the best way to deal with that annoying draft.

Of course Kenshin interpretation was a bit off the mark.

_Oro! I knew it! Kaoru-dono hates me now._ He began to lean away from her. _I should never have done something like this without asking her first. No, I should never have CONSIDERED such an action such as this in the first place! Now she…_

Kaoru had finally decided that the best way to deal with the draft was to get as far away from it as possible. Following that idea she turned towards Kenshin and snuggled up as close to him as she could, resting her forehead in the hollow of his shoulder.

"Oro! K… Kaoru-dono?"

"Much better." She replied, finally answering his question.

The small smile playing across her lips sent a wave of relief washing through him. Though still confused, Kenshin was at least reassured that Kaoru didn't think ill of him. That taken care of, Kenshin could turn his attention to a minor situation that had recently arisen.

When Kaoru had rolled towards him, Kenshin had reflexively moved his free arm to make room for her. It was now hovering in midair. Not knowing what else to do with it, he let his arm drape gently over Kaoru's waist, glancing at her to see if she minded. She didn't seem to, laying with her eyes closed, the light smile still on her lips.

Watching her drift off to sleep, Kenshin was finally able to relax.

"Oyasumi nasai, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru whispered a sleepy reply.

"…just for one night…"

-----

I like this one. I know, I know, the beginning is the same as one of my others. But I don't think anyone will mind. I wrote the ending to this fic right after getting an autograph by William B Davidson, the Cigarette-Smoking Man from the X-Files. Yaay me! He did a presentation at my University, and I got to shake his hand and everything! Anyway, I just had to write this somewhere... envy me...


End file.
